


Walk In

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: You should always knock first.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Walk In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Peter’s not actually sure what’s worse: walking in on your aunt and boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend having sex on the couch, or stumbling into your apartment with your boyfriend’s hand down your pants only to realize that your aunt (and your boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend) are in the living room.

Combined, he’s not sure anything could actually be worse.

OsCorp could take over New York, aliens could invade, parallel dimensions could collide, the apocalypse could be imminent.

Having to see _Pepper Potts_ doing _that_ with _his aunt_ while Tony Stark has a hand on his dick will never not be worse.

“Well,” Tony says, awkwardly. They’re all sitting at the kitchen table, clutching cups of coffee. Well, Peter’s is hot chocolate. He’s not allowed to have coffee after the incident when he was sixteen that should never be spoken of again, yet Tony likes to bring up all the time anyway because Peter had basically spent four hours trying to climb the Iron Man suit like a tree.

“You and May, huh?”

He’s addressing Miss Potts who, until this moment, Peter has never seen look quite so… un-put together. Her hair is a mess, her lipstick is smeared at the corner, and she missed a button on her blouse when she’d been hastily pulling it back on. Peter looks at Tony, because he doesn’t feel comfortable staring at Miss Potts, but there’s no way he’s looking at Aunt May right now.

“Tony,” Miss Potts says, her voice nothing but a long sigh.

“What about you and my nineteen-year-old nephew, Stark? I think that’s the more pressing issue right now,” May demands, her voice absolutely the opposite of a sigh.

 _Oh no_ , Peter thinks, wincing. She sounds like she might be resisting the urge to pour coffee on Tony’s head.

“You were supposed to be working the late shift,” he interjects. Tony squeezes his knee under the table, and Peter can just imagine the _that’s not the point, Peter_ look his aunt is probably sending him.

He still can’t quite bring himself to look at her face, but he does glance up just enough to see her fingers clenching her coffee mug tightly. Her nails have been painted a bright blue with little red dots. He thinks she might have picked those colors on purpose, a subtle form of support for his more nocturnal activities. She might regret that now that she knows what Peter actually spends half his time doing when he’s pretending to be patrolling as Spider-Man.

“And you’re supposed to be in your dorm room at Columbia, sleeping, or studying, or hanging out with friends _your own age_ —” she starts, and Tony interrupts her this time.

“I picked him up from one of those college parties, you know; didn’t seem like his scene. Don’t you think he’s safer with me than a bunch of drunk kids he hardly knows?”

“Hm, kids his own age, a fifty-year-old man who wants to sleep with a nineteen-year-old, I wonder—”

“That’s not fair, this has nothing to do with how old he is—”

“Oh, really, you’re just that into Lego sets, are you? Because that’s what he still does when he comes home for the weekend, you know—”

“Hey!” Peter yells, standing up. He finally looks at Aunt May; at the way her hair is pulled up into a bun and her lipstick is a deep red—a color he hasn’t seen her wear since Uncle Ben died. Her t-shirt is distinctly rumpled.

He sighs. Peter really doesn’t like the way the way they’re suddenly talking about him like he’s not in the room, but it’s a stressful situation. He gets that. It’s why he and Tony agreed not to tell Aunt May that they’re dating for a while. Not to mention, Peter thinks he might have just interrupted her first serious date since Uncle Ben, and that’s—

Well, that’s something complicated and kind of awful.

“I’m not a kid,” he starts, because that feels like the main issue. “I’m an adult. I’m nineteen, I don’t live here most of the time anymore. I fight super-villains. And I can choose who I want to date, just like you can.”

“Peter—” Aunt May starts, but Peter bowls right over whatever she was going to say because he’s not finished yet, and she needs to hear it. He gets that he’s her kid, but he’s not _a_ kid anymore, and it’s just not fair to keep getting treated like he can’t make his own decisions when he’s been dealing with the results of his own actions since he was fourteen and got bitten by that spider.

Sure, some of those results were pretty bad consequences, and he once got buried alive, and this other time he ended up in space and died for five years, but. But he’s dealt with them. _Him_.

He’s not a kid.

“Aunt May, you can date Miss Potts, if you want. And I can date Tony. It doesn’t matter what either of us thinks about it, okay, because that’s not how it works. But for the record, I’m really happy for you if you’re, you know, happy.”

Nobody says anything. He waits, the three of them all looking at him carefully, considering his words. He hesitates for a second, and then adds, “Aunt May, this is when you say you’re happy if _I’m_ happy.”

He sits back down and shoves his hand into Tony’s, who immediately entangles their fingers and squeezes.

Aunt May starts nodding her head, and then runs a hand across her temple. “Okay,” she says. Then, “Okay. You’re right. You’re an adult. You can date whoever you want. And I _am_ happy if you’re happy, Peter. I just worry, too. That’s my job. It’ll always be my job. But okay. I trust you.”

Peter smiles at her. “I know you do. Thanks. I trust you too.”

“Just so we’re clear,” Tony says, clearing his throat, “Peter’s age really has nothing to do with it. It’s his brain I fell for, and his heart. Kid’s smarter than me, almost, and he’s definitely a good-sight better as a person. Not that I don’t enjoy a good Lego set.”

Peter chokes back a laugh and presses his face against Tony’s arm, resisting the urge to hit him and make him laugh too. Tony lifts a hand, running it through his curls softly. Peter’s smile is probably stupid-wide and ridiculously giddy-looking based on the way Aunt May is smiling softly at him when he finally looks up again.

“Alright,” Miss Potts says, taking a long sip of her coffee and placing it back on the table.

“It’s good we have all the cards on the table. Everybody is on the same page. We can—”

Tony jumps in, “Uh, no, not really.” He gestures between Aunt May and Miss Potts. “When did this happen? How long has it _been_ happening?”

“You’ll get that information as soon as I get it about you and my nephew, Stark,” Aunt May scowls. “When did that start? And don’t you **dare** say it’s a new development because—”

Peter sighs.

This’ll be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Why are Tony and Peter going to Aunt May's apartment to have sex? Don't ask unimportant questions, Cleo. Just go with it.
> 
> (Peter had to pick something up. Tony got frisky in the car. Their lives unraveled from there.)


End file.
